ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 320 (1st March 1988)
Plot Den asks Pat to go and see Angie for him but she refuses. She asks him if she can get off work early but he says no. It is Ian's 18th birthday; he receives a book about sex positions in the post from someone, but he does not know who it is from. Kenny and Pete start to get along well. Elizabeth tells Ian she will gives him a birthday surprise later in the evening, exciting him. Magda hounds Willmott-Brown for an answer about her offer on his house. He tells her he has not heard anything and then tells Simon to get Magda to stop asking him about the offer. Elizabeth and Ian go for his first legal drink at The Vic together. Ian believes the book on sex positions has come from Dot after learning she has given him a book as a present. Pete then tells Ian Dot is looking for him. Simon makes amends with Lou following his outburst at her the previous week. Arthur and Michelle hide Ian in the launderette from Dot. Dot tells Arthur she wants to see Ian so he invites her to the party being held at Kathy and Pete's flat that evening. Den winds Pat up over her threat and gains amusement from the situation. He then heads to the hospital to see Angie, leaving Pat angry with him. Elizabeth and Ian drink at The Dagmar but are forced to hide and sneak out when Dot searches for him in there. Den is told by a nursing sister that Angie's doctor wants to see him. Ian gets a wallet from Arthur and Pauline, a watch from Kathy and Pete and a propelling pencil from Lofty and Simon. He tries to sneak into the bedroom of the flat with Elizabeth but is unable to without being caught. Angie's doctor tells Den she wants to discharge Angie as they cannot do anymore for her. Den disagrees with them considering they live in a pub, but the doctor tells him Angie will drink if she wants to. Den then visits Angie and she suggests they flee Walford and start afresh somewhere else, as she does not feel she change whilst they are running The Vic. Dot arrives at Ian's party and gives him a book on Christianity. She is confused as to why the guests are laughing and takes the sex positions book off of Pete to look at. It is from Kelvin. She is horrified by the contents. Ian kisses Elizabeth in front of the guests. Den returns from the hospital and sees Simon. Simon tells Den he is thinking about his relationship with Den, while Den tells Simon it is decision time for him as well. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Donna - Matilda Ziegler Guest cast *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Kenny - Michael Attwell *Doctor - Rita Davies *Nursing Sister - Dona Croll Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Corridor Notes *In this episode, Ian Beale celebrates his eighteenth birthday. However, in future dialogue, representation presents that Ian was born in the year of 1969, therefore Ian would be celebrating his nineteenth birthday, rather than his eighteenth. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Another bout like the last one Ange then it'll be the great saloon bar in the sky.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes